Tempest
by Takeshi16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the last of a few scattered Uzumaki. What if he finds out his lineage earlier than he should. What if he takes on his rightful seat on the council. What if the Uzumaki clan were feared for more than their Fuinjutsu. FuinjutsuNaruto!
1. Kage Bunshin

**DISCLAIMER:** **THIS CHAPTER IS JUST GOING TO SET EVERYTHING IN MOTION. I.E THE PROLOGUE. This is my first ever fic so feel free to drop reviews and tips so I can improve.** **Naruto will have both parts of the Nine-tails and will also have Storm release in this fic. He won't go from nothing to overpowered in a couple weeks so if thats what ya looking for sorry. Naruto will also be a bit calmer.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME OR MANGA ALL RIGHTS GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

" **Bijuu/Summon talking"**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking'**_

' _Flashback/Thoughts'_

Jutsu

 **...**

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, waiting 3 minutes for his cup of ramen and thinking over the events of the past couple days. He wasn't hyperactive self. He just couldn't be

' _Demon'_

' _Fox-Brat'_

' _Kyuubi kid'_

He never understood why he got called them names, Why he got overcharged at shops, glared at for no reason and got attacked at night. Sure he'd done a couple pranks here and there but those were mostly harmless and were done to ninja so for the life of him he couldn't understand why all the civilians hated him.

That was until the Mizuki incident. Then, in that moment, clairvoyance hit like a brick wall. It all made sense.

Soon after he realised the ignorance of the villagers. The pure, unadulterated naivete of their anger and hatred.

But he also understood. Although Naruto never had much to lose in the first place, he could sympathise with those who lost mothers, uncles, father, newborns, cousins; The whole lot. All that anger and sense of loss couldn't be bottled up when they saw the cause of that pain walk around, oblivious to what it had done to them. Don't get twisted, he still hated them, but now it made sense.

It was his duty to keep the Nine-Tailed fox at bay. Whatever entailed in the future, he would not cause any more pain then his tenant has. Since last night, he realised how lacking he was in terms of the basic skills. He hated hiding, he hated having to sit on the sidelines and watch Iruka-sensei fight HIS battle.

' _Never again'_ he surmised. Never again will he let someone fight his battles. Never again will he hide and cower when others are fighting. Never again will he run away. Naruto was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed a figure slide itself onto the window.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence" spoke a voice in his ear

Needless to say, Naruto's pants were soiled

"GAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto screamed but went unheard by the man intended; He had already left. Naruto sighed as he threw on his jumpsuit and headed towards his kitchen where his ramen cup had finished. _'Hmmm when did it get so small? Arrrrgghh its starting to get cold as well '_ thought the orange-clad ninja

The only reason he came close to beating Sasuke-teme was because his slight speed advantage and inhumane stamina, and even then Naruto knew that Sasuke's raw power and flurry of attacks would overwhelm him easily (Although he would never admit it to anyone). The speed advantage over Sasugay allowed him to strike him with one of his flailing limbs once every spar.

' _Might as well ask Ojii san if he can give me any tips'_ thought Naruto as he made his way to the Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi had earned the title 'The Professor' in every way. He had lived through all three Great Wars, lead Konoha through two of them as Hokage, mastered all five basic chakra natures, learnt every jutsu in Konoha's arsenal and taught the legendary Sannin. But here he is cooped up with mountains of paperwork - Oh how the might have fallen. A perverted grin came across his face as he thought about taking a 'book break'. The thought quickly disappeared as a blonde mop of hair appeared in the doorway of his office.

"Hokage-sama" spoke Naruto nervously. He knew that he would be in a lot of trouble for what happened last night. Even though students are supposed to listen to their teachers, if stealing a FORBIDDEN scroll from the HOKAGE didn't scream something fishy than did he deserve to become a shinobi?. Was he fit to go on missions with potentially severe consequences? He tried to put on a stoic guise in front of the Hokage.

Hiruzen could tell something was deeply troubling the boy and it wasn't directly the Mizuki incident. Last night when Naruto was brought to his office he had told the Anbu to let the boy rest and bring him in the morning. The real reason he let Naruto go was because he could see the clear shock at what had taken place last night. He had almost died multiple times and found out the reason why he was abused and hated all his life. He would ask him afterwards how he was holding up. But right now, he had to clear a couple things up

"For assisting in the capture of the traitorous chuunin instructor Mizuki you Naruto Uzumaki are rewarded with a B-rank mission payment of 2000 Ryo .Naruto eyes widened slightly at the number but tried his hardest to reign in his shock. After realising how grave the 'incident' was after he saw Oji-san's face, he thought it better to be a bit more respectful

"As this is a internal matter and there may be more 'ambitious' people like Mizuki in the academy which could very well affect the future shinobi of Konoha, this will be kept between us and the Council" continued Hiruzen

" Sorry Hokage-sama for the inconvenience I've caused." spoke Naruto sincerely. Sarutobi merely nodded and outstretched his hand towards the door signalling he can leave although he knew Naruto had a couple more questions to poke his brain with. Hiruzen also took note of how formal Naruto was being and pondered how much of a toll the fight took on the kid.

" Uhmmm Hokage-sama can you help me become stronger" Naruto whispered meekly. He could obviously see that he was busy with the mountains of paperwork that was on his table but he needed help - badly. Surely the strongest man in the village could give him a couple pointers.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pondered. To him his motives for becoming stronger was important, it would not only set him on a straight path but also tell him where his true power comes from. IF he felt the slightest want to exact revenge upon those who wronged him, he'd deny him any sort of help. Hiruzen wanted confirmation that the Nine-tails malicious intent had not crossed paths with Naruto's.

"I want gain enough strength so I can protect those who can't protect themselves, so I can defend against the defenceless, so that I can help those who need help. THAT, is my nindo " spoke Naruto with conviction. Hiruzen locked eyes with Minato's kid, searching for any flicker of doubt. _'_

 _Hmmm, so the Will of Fire burns bright with another sapling'_ thought The Professor chuckled and unsealed some basic chakra theory books and some fuinjutsu beginner books along with Naruto's monthly allowance. _'If his ancestory is anything to go by, fuinjutsu should come just as easy as breathing for him'_ concluded Hiruzen

"Here, Naruto make a couple Kage Bunshin to carry these back to your apartment whilst we go get you some kunai and shuriken before your graduation". As Naruto turned to leave with The Hokage, he didn't even realise what Hiruzen slipped into his pocket.

...

Tenten was battered bruised and tired. Even after a full year of being under the tutelage of the 'youthful' Might guy the torture training sessions hadn't got any easier. As she cleaned some unused Naginata up on display she couldn't help but think how she would compare to The Great Slug Sannin when she was her age. Did she have put up with two idiots as well?

She was shortly cut out of her musings as she caught the Third Hokage strolling leisurely towards her shop with a short orange clad boy in tow. She scrambled back towards the counter. ' _Thank the Log that I a shower the second I got back'_ thought Tenten as The Hokage walked through the door with the scrawny looking child.

"Hello Tenten is your father here" Hiruzen said as he walked over to a set of three sets of kunai and shuriken and a fuinjustu brush and blank scroll

"Ahhhhhh Hokage sama pleasure to meet you" spoke a gruff voice which came from a burly looking man who stood in a doorway behind the counter. the said man was 6'5 with a large muscular frame and bulging muscle which threatened to burst through the seams of his shirt. He had a short brown hair that matched his eyes with a small goatee.

"Tetsu san drop the formalities" chuckled Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the giant. He seemed friendly enough and kinda radiated a peaceful aura, but that could easily be due to the fact The Hokage was here. Although he knew he couldn't be too trusting, if Jiji-san trusted him then so would he. It probably helped that Naruto couldn't sense any vicious intent from the man as well, so he reckoned he was safe.

"Thank you Tetsu-san" said Naruto politely but he really meant. He knew that he could possibly be coming back here every once in a while for a restock so it would be good to at least be on cordial terms. And anyway, its not like he knows anywhere else to get equipment.

"It's fine kid, in fact, this one is on the house". Naruto couldn't do much besides smile and give his thanks more than enough times. Things were looking on the up for him!.

Tenten ,during this whole interaction, looked at midget with a curious glance. Fuinjutsu practitioners were as rare if not rarer than Kekkai Genkai users in the village and she saw a fellow person interested in the art right in front of her. Fuinjutsu required patience, mastery and a load of practice. This kid didn't look like that type. _'But hey, who am I to judge'_ she thought as moved into the back of the shop.

After a long drawn out conversation and getting over the pleasantries, Naruto left with The Third Hokage in tow. As they approached the midpoint between Naruto's house and the Hokage estate, Hiruzen Sarutobi bid farewell to the ninja in front of him, praying to Kami that all that life threw at him before would not tie him down now. As Naruto walked back into some of the more run down areas of the tow, he soon came into the view of his apartment.

Naruto opened his door to reveal three copies of himself splayed out across his apartment in various positions trying to read the books the Hokage gave him. He saw that one of the clones had taken the initiative to buy Ichiraku's and was nothing short of pleased. However, he understood a balanced diet was as important to a ninja as training was; he would have to start branching out as much as it pained him to say.

'I think today was a success, now let's eat, Release!- uhhhh' Naruto promptly fell to the ground, almost blacking out from information overload. As he hit the ground, he failed to notice a certain scroll roll out of his pocket.

 _ **The Hummingbird Kata**_


	2. Training?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME OR MANGA ALL RIGHTS GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **This chapter will be the last slow chapter**

 **SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin: I meant Storm release but as true Storm release has Fuuton, Raiton and Suiton he will learn Ranton techniques before true Storm release as its easier to combine two chakra natures.**

 **KnightLawn: Thanks for the support**

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day he became a ninja. Officially anyway.

He rolled over to check the time - Again

6:27

Almost time to start getting ready for the day. He stretched his arm in the general direction of his juice box, grabbing it and sipping on it as he reminisced over the his own personal training the last couple days. The first thing he had done was create a bunch of Kage Bunshin to start cleaning his flat and do some of the kata on the roof of complex (He had a hazy memory of Iruka saying how muscle memory is a mental faculty or something).

The second thing he done was come up with a good exercise plan. He enlisted the help of Inu the ANBU for a couple pointers on how they physically trained in the their little secret group. Of course Inu couldn't disclose every detail, but he got enough out of him. Most of his physical training consisted of strength and resistance training since he lacked a lot of strength compared to the better half of his classmates.

He would've liked to say that his fuinjutsu had been coming greatly but the truth is that it hadn't. Understanding the beginner's fuinjustsu wasn't the hard bit; the handwriting was. He never needed to perfect his handwriting before so he was kinda bummed out. Fuinjutsu actually looked really cool and the applicaions were limitless!

The Advanced Chakra Theory book was a good read but to be honest, it was mostly mumbo jumbo he couldn't really use. One good thing he got out of the book was chakra control exercises. Right now, he could stick three leaves two himself - One on his forehead and two on the back of each hand. The other exercise was a tree climbing exercise which for the life of him, he couldn't get to work for him

Moving out of bed and getting ready now, he also pondered about his newfound interest in the other villages and their policies surrounding the jinchuriki of other villages. He felt a rising emotion in his throat at the thought of that - another person who's gone exactly what he has. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling, but he definitely felt more motivated to go train.

But first he had to meet his new Sensei and get his new team together. Oh boy was he ready.

* * *

 **The Academy Classroom**

* * *

As Naruto made his way into the classroom and up towards the back corner near Shikamaru, Choji who he fist bumped and Hinata who he waved to, he got not so subtle stares which eddied at his confidence a bit. HE earned his place here... right?. He tried to shake off the unwanted thoughts with a ruffle of his hair, which is when he noticed his bright orange jumpsuit which tugged a bit at his frame. He wasn't a idiot anymore, he knew that such a bright colour was literally the antithesis of what a ninja was, but it held so many memories that he found it hard to get rid of it. But now it started to hinder his movement a little, he had to retire it. _"Practicality over preference"_ thought the blonde-haired genin

"Naruto you know this for the people who graduated the Academy, who did you have tr" **(A/N I know Shikamaru said this but makes more sense if someone like Kiba said something to offend Naruto)** Kiba said loud enough for the whole class to hear which exploded into laughter at the fact Naruto had been caught red handed. Shikamaru cringed at pure ignorance of Kiba's comment

Anyone with a brain could tell something was off about Naruto the second he walked into the classroom. He walked in calmly and ON time which already suggested the kid wasn't in his right mind. Not only that, he had also grown a bit, making his jumpsuit look more like a wet suit. When he sat down he could see Naruto stare straight ahead. Shikamaru kept on watching him intently

' _Naruto kun'_ thought the Hyuuga Princess worriedly

The laughter was driving him up the wall and with each passing second it was eroding his will to not react. He worked hard to fill that gaping sense of uncertainty - uncertainty whether he deserved to be here. He had listened to someone he knew wasn't truly out to help him, and almost gave away highly classified village secrets. Although he was reassured time and time again that he deserved to be a ninja by Hiruzen Sarutobi. - The God of Shinobi, it still gnawed at his insides. That's why he had worked so hard to get where he is now, that's why he constantly stuck to his plan, even on days he wanted to just lie in. He need to prove to himself, above all else, that he was worthy of being called a ninja.

Kiba could tell he struck a cord within the Blondie. The way his eyebrows curled and his triceps tensed up and gripped his bag, he knew he had gotten to him. He was just about to egg him on but he seemed like he was in a trance. Usually he'd just keep on teasing him about how bad he'd done or how much better he was than him, until they got into a small tussle but this time Naruto just seemed to be unresponsive. He felt a twinge of guilt build up in his chest but before he could even open his mouth, Iruka walked in and started to announce the Jonin instructors and who will be paired with who.

'Naruto I'm sure he didn't mean it to be rude' spoke Choji carefully not wanting to re ignite the blonde's anger. Choji had been there before. He knew what it was like when someone put you down.

"Yeah stop brooding " tried to joke Shikamaru but all he got was a nod of the head. As troublesome as it was, he made an effort to befriend Naruto after he found out that the kid was actually pretty smart - Whenever he got him to play Shogi, he could never seem to put Naruto down to a specific play style- he would follow a certain pattern of movement, then he would make such a left field play that it was either down right stupid or he seemed to have a ulterior motive down the line. That was something that actually made him work. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji formed a little group in class a couple years ago when Naruto has lost his ramen cup, so Choji shared some of lunch with him and sat at the table with Shikamaru and him.

"Thanks guys"

Choji and Shikamaru heard the gratitude behind the words, but they also heard the hurt behind them as well

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

It had been two hours since everyone had left the classroom. Normally he would've been verbally communicating to whoever listened just how angry he was, but today he just had to read. He realised reading calmed him down and brought him a sense of peace that no other action could. Currently, he was reading a book on how to be the perfect Hidden Leaf Shinobi by one of Konohagakure's village elders, Danzo Shimura. It was small transcript which contained a whole lot of proverbs like 'The Village is a sanctuary for all people whether mere babes or the elderly; therefore protect it with everything in your power'

He agreed with some of the earlier proverbs like that. He actually contemplated what he could defend the village with at this point which made him bitterly chuckle a bit at that thought but shook it off very quickly. He would get stronger. But the further and further he got into text, more questionable quotes like 'friends and family are an emotional hindrance in battle' he couldn't disagree with more. He could understand why that might be so, but it could also be a motivator. Not that he had any of them in the first place. He was so lost in thought He didn't even realise his 'crush' was staring directly at him.

The last loyal Uchiha to the Village Hidden in the Leaves couldn't take it no more. Over 2 hours late was his Sensei _'Has he no respect for the Uchiha'_ muttered the dark haired boy as his left eye kept on twitching. Naruto had pulled out a small note pad and was practicing his handwriting along with four clones he had made discreetly. He didn't know how Naruto made clones that were corpreal, but he didnt care

He stared intently at the Uzumaki. For the usually hyperactive kid to be reading for so long without moving, he knew something had replaced that annoying trait he had. 'As long as he doesn't hinder my progress, I don't care how much he's changed' he thought to himself. But Sasuke couldn't deny he wasn't intrigued in what had captured Naruto's attention so aptly.

"Yo" said a slightly muffled voice coming from the door. Sasuke almost jumped at the sight of the slender looking man leaning against the wooden doorframe. He hadn't even heard him come in. His eyes darted towards Naruto, who snapped his book shut and smirked a little.

"Inu-san"

 _'Of all the people in the village, it had to be him'_ thought Naruto. He was more than happy to have a former ANBU lead him into missions and help him finally start to progress in his ninja career

"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes " eye smiled Kakashi who proceeded to **Shunshin** onto the roof.

...

 _ **2 min Later**_

Naruto and Sasuke bolted up the stairs pushing and shoving each other to trying to get to the roof first, whilst Sakura lagged behind, trying her best to keep up with the two meatheads.

Naruto and Sasuke burst through the door -panting and all- to see their Sensei sitting there, giggling at a small orange book.

"Maaaa, why don't we start off by introducing ourselves" said the Copy Ninja whilst still giggling.

"Why don't you go first sensei" said Sakura who was still panting.

"Alright then, I am Hatake Kakashi. I like to read. I don't particularly dislike anything. My dream however, is none of your business.

' _Talk about lazy. he barely even told us anything besides his name' thought each member of Team 7_ '

Taking the initiative, Naruto decided to speak up

"My names Uzumaki Naruto and I like Ramen, Reading, learning new things and reading. My dislikes are annoying villagers and people who look down on others. My dream is... I actually don't know " huffed Naruto. The more and more he thought about why he wanted to become a ninja, the less answers he found. Before he wanted to be Hokage so everyone in the village can finally acknowledge him, but he found that he no longer found that same hunger and want for attention anymore. He had heard his parents had been great shinobi before they had died, so for now, he would follow their path.

 _ **A hour later**_

Hiruzen had a very promising batch of fresh genin to work with this year and most of them were clan heirs and if they grew up to be anything like they're parents then Konoha would be in safe hands. Especially young Naruto. Over the past week he had seen some of Naruto progress. He smiled as he remembered the shock Naruto had given him

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Hiruzen was just about to light his pipe when he felt a massive chakra spike at the south east borders of the village. Normally these chakra spikes were expected of a ninja village and there was a training area nearby but this was just too much. The chakra was so dense and massive that he just couldn't ignore it. Even though any intruder wouldnt be stupid enough to spike their chakra like that he just couldn't ignore it. He was pretty sure every sensor in the village was wetting them_

' _Go' spoke the Sarutobi clan head calmly. He felt one of the four chakra signatures in his room disappear while he looked into his purple ball and focused in on that specific area._

 _Bear was going as fast as his chakra enhanced legs could carry. Which was pretty fast. As he made his way closer he could sense the vast amounts of chakra in each person but they were tightly packed together in a small area. As he got closer he could hear the faint chanting of synced voices. He didn't dare lower his guard. As he came into the clearing he almost choked. In front of him were two hundred orange clad clones in a twenty by twenty formation perfectly practicing kata all in sync._

 _He had to say it quite impressive if the person didn't wear such an obtrusive colour. He turned around and made his way towards the Hokage tower to inform Hokage of Naruto's use of Kage bunshin._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Hiruzen was proud. Naruto had gotten dealt arguably the worst hand possible. A orphan with no recollection of his parents and the host of the strongest Bijuu, which caused the destruction of the very village he inhabits. But Naruto had persevered. He had pushed through the hate, pushed through the hard times by himself and pushed past all the limitations people had put on him.

 _'Was I right to deny him his heritage? His birthright?'_ thought Hiruzen shamefully. He couldn't help but feel responsible for all those times Naruto had ended up in hospital due to the villagers "Avenging the Fourth". He had dealt with them. Personally. He had to reassure himself that it was for Naruto's protection. His mother was a princess and rightful heir to Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan who were one of the most feared clans in the shinobi world whilst his father was strong enough to single-handedly make whole nations fear his moniker alone. If Naruto found out before Hiruzen told him, he would't know what Naruto would do. The Uzumaki name was already a giveaway to those that would eventually meet him, so why hide it from him? No, he couldn't tell Naruto about his mother lineage in the clan just yet, but he would tell Naruto about his clan after the Chuunin exams.

'To see how Minato's son performs under pressure will surely be a sight to behold' pondered Hiruzen, smiling as he wondered to what extent Naruto would surpass his parents

* * *

" _The ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain someone"._

Those words had bothered Naruto ever since the second they came out of Sasuke's mouth. He put those thoughts about his teammate to the side as he let the leaves that were spinning on his arms and legs drop and made a couple Kage Bunshin and got them working his handwriting one last time before he attempted his first storage seal. Fuinjutsu was like a language, it had had laws and rules that it followed with very few outliers, but also there was a huge vocabulary that you more would pick up as you go along. Like prefixes and suffixes in a word would tell you something about that word you are reading, specific strokes and hieroglyphs describe the seal in front of you. Masters of this art can tell the purpose of almost any seal just by a glance. Whilst he wasn't a Master yet, he could see he was almost done drawing the seal. This was the moment of truth. He stretched out his left hand, grabbing onto his juice box from earlier today and shoved t straight into the seal...

Correction, _through_ the seal. He saw his forearm completely disappear through the seal...

"SUGOII!" screamed Naruto gleefully. He had finally done it. He had made his first seal. Even more impressive, he had made his first seal completely self-tutored, without any teacher or guidance. He jumped around his room, unable to get rid of excitement flowing through his veins at that moment. He was on cloud-nine. In this moment, all his worries and pains drained away.

* * *

 **Well this is the end of the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review about this chapter and I'll try get back to you. Make sure to favourite and follow this story to get updates when I upload the next chapter**

 **Takeshi16**


	3. Test?

**HOLD ON 3 IMPORTANT NOTICES**

 **Slow update on chapters due to education issues**

 **Boruto Episode 65 was really really good best animation in Naruto ever (Beside Naruto vs Pain) go check it out**

 **Shinobi Strikers beta is live this weekend with time slots with the real game coming out 31** **st** **August. Beta times are here: n33621/naruto-to-boruto-shinobi-striker-new-beta-sessions-detailed**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME OR MANGA ALL RIGHTS GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **KISHIMOTO**

" **Bijuu/Summon talking"**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking'**_

" _Flashback/Thoughts"_

" _ **Jutsu"**_ (Will be in Japanese and English)

 **Ezeakel – Yeah Naruto lived by himself and probably had to live by himself in more dangerous areas of Konoha so it only makes sense that he would have to 'grow up' and be more mature than most people his age and even older**

...

50 kunai

Check

100 shuriken

Check

Brush and ink

Check

Blank scroll for fuinjutsu

Check

This was the fifth time Naruto had checked his pouch that morning. Naruto had thought a lot about what Kakashi sensei said. Even though he said to come at six o'clock and NOT to eat breakfast, Naruto failed to see the logic in that. A SURVIVAL exercise that might last a whole day and you wouldn't eat food beforehand? Naaaaa something seemed off about that.

So he woke up 4:30 and made some shadow clones to make him a healthy breakfast while he showered and got ready. Instead of not eating breakfast at all why not just eat it earlier so it could he could fully digest it. He just hoped that his sensei would actually be on time.

Talking about his team, he had mixed feelings about it. One of the things he was grateful that he got a sensei that didn't hate his guts but that's pretty much it.

Sasuke teme was brooding emo who eont even accept help from the academy sensei let alone a teammate. But he couldn't he deny that he was a good at the ninja stuff. Honestly Naruto was slightly sympathetic for the teme as he heard what happened to his clan. Naruto didn't have anyone from the start so he never felt the pain of loss so he could imagine what Sasuke is feeling. Sakura was a whole story by herself.

Naruto feelings towards Sakura began to dissipate the more he thought about her. She didn't look anything special for starters, she doesn't treat him fairly or even like him as a friend yet he still wants her affection even though she obviously likes her 'Sasuke kun'. On a ninja level she was below zero if that was possible. On these upcoming missions if they passed the survival exercise, she would be more hindrance than a help

As he went to put on his jumpsuit he realised something: His iconic orange jumpsuits life was coming to an end. Besides the small nicks it had in it, it was becoming too small for him. Ever since he got that small cook book he had been eating healthier. The orange had helped him blend in with the sunset when he pulled his pranks. Guess he might have grown a bit. He might have grown out of the orange jumpsuit but he would never throw it away or forget.

Lucky for him he had ordered a new outfit already. He already knew that the shop owner would try screw with him so he had the clone henged into a random non-descript person. He wouldn't lie, it had hurt him when he saw how they nicely they treated 'him ' when he was just being nice and polite; so much so that he got a discount if he bought 5 pairs of the outfit.

As Naruto sat down to eat he couldn't help but think about what the survival exercise and wondered what it could involve

...

 _ **Eight o'clock, Konohagakure Training 11**_

Naruto sighed for the fifth time that hour He should've known better. If his sensei came late to the graduation, why on earth would he come on time to something HE planned. Oh well, at least he got some time to improve his storage scrolls. He had made a clone to spar lightly with around

"Dobe what are you writing" asked the bored Uchiha. Yesterday Naruto had been reading and writing things out on a scroll. Something changed about the dead last.

"You know what fuinjutsu is teme" Fuinjutsu? The Uchiha couldn't help but be slightly impressed that his blonde teammate was doing. His dad had told him about fuinjutsu when he was younger and had said how devilishly hard it was to master and actually use at all let alone in combat

"I bet you Sasuke kun – "Both boys tuned out their hearing before they would be subject to the pinkette's nonsense rambling.

"Yo" said a familiar voice as said person shunshined in

"SENSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" screeched Sakura angrily as she jumped to her feet

"Well you see a stray cat walked across-"started Kakashi before his only visible eye widened as he stood stared at the blonde figure under the tree staring right back at him with his blue cerulean eyes with a fuinjutsu scroll in his hands. He was almost the spitting image of

"Kakashi senesei?" asked a confused and slightly scared Sakura. Naruto on the other hand was slightly shitting himself. His sensei stared at him with something new – surprise. Yeah it could've been the fuinjutsu but _that_ look of shock had been on a different level. Almost like he recogn-

"Sorry chibi's just thought I saw a ghost" eye smiled the Copy Ninja before he became serious. "Anyway, today's survival exercise day so I'll be explaining what you have to do in order to become genin." Everyone immediately became seated and attentive as Kakashi's face became serious and had no emotion in his voice.

"Of the 27 graduates this year, there will be only nine will become genin. That's 66 percent of the people that are taking test and that's not taking into account that I have never passed a team before and I've had 5 teams, all more promising than you " Kakashi said while taking out two bells tied together by a piece of red rope. " The target of this survival exercise is to get these bells off me before noon and whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch and fails in becoming a genin and goes back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't get these bells. Now start". As soon as he had said those words them they all jumped off in different directions.

' _Sasuke's reports from the academy say that he is prodigious and is far above Konoha's average genin level. From what I've heard from other jounin and what he has said, he trains hard because of his brother but he needs to understand that he cannot beat Itachi so easily and he needs to understand the importance if teammates._

 _Sakura is a civilian fangirl with some basic ninja training. She's more of a hindrance then help right now but that_ _will_ _change if they pass._

Naruto was a complete enigma to the jounin. The academy had said that Naruto had next to no skills outside of trap making and speed. Even though they might of made his skills worse than they were actually, Fuinjutsu was never mentioned.

...

 _ **In the Trees**_

Sakura was shaking a little bit. She didn't know what to do and how to get the bells from Kakashi even with all her intellect. She knew traps and tricks wouldn't work against a seasoned jonin so all she had left was the small genjutsu so that would have to do. 'Cha, Maybe I can impress Sasuke kun with this genjutsu and win his love' she said with a devious smirk on her face

Perched up on the tree tops was the orange clad ninja who was slowly but surely starting to recognise how bad the orange jumpsuit was for stealth. ' _Damn it Naruto focus, what can I do to take on a jounin.'_ thought said boy as he pulled a kunai out in his right hand and three shuriken in his left before he flung them towards Kakashi at high genin speeds.

Naruto jumped out after his shuriken towards the clearing where Kakashi was waiting with the orange book in his hand. Kakashi easily dodged the shuriken without needing to look before he caught the kunai flung towards the artery in his right leg. ' _Good' thought Kakashi ' At least one of them took me seriously when I said to come at me with the intent to kill.'_

As soon as Naruto landed, he shot off towards Kakashi and threw a jab towards his solar plexus which was easily blocked, but not before he rolled into a kick aimed at his sensei's head which Kakashi had to duck under.

' _This form seems eerily similar'_ thought the Copy Ninja as he had to block two consecutive rising kicks aimed at his liver and neck. He was impressed with the blonde's attack, he was easily moving at high genin speeds with no difficulty.

Naruto created two shadow clones to punch at Kakashi who blocks with both arms and put away his precious Icha Icha and dispel them with a flick of his wrists which had shuriken sealed in them. Naruto took advantage of this and sprung into a horse kick to try and launch the jonin into the air but Kakashi rolled back, dodging the kage bunshin which was coming in hot with an axe kick.

"I'll admit that was a nice manoeuvre Naruto" said a surprised Kakashi. If he hadn't sensed the shadow clone come in he might have just got hurt. He couldn't let his cute little genin think he was a pushover now could he.

"Hehe I call it the Uzumaki Dragon combo" said the blonde genin with a huge fat grin on his whiskered face. He had come up with it a couple days ago when using his Shadow clones as training practice for his kata.

...

 _ **Nearby**_

The tree branch almost buckled under the intense grip of the Last Loyal Uchiha. How did Naruto get so skilled, where did he learn that solid clone technique and how the hell is he challenging sensei in taijustu. He wouldn't allow the dead last to outdo him, an Uchiha elite. It's not that he hates Naruto (He was one of the few people who tried to reach out to him), it's just that he doesn't care for weaklings. Naruto somehow gained the skill to face off a jonin but would before struggle against Kiba. But now Naruto might be somewhat of a useful 'rival' as Naruto called them both. Sasuke smirked at that while he started to move towards the clearing. He could use something to measure himself against.

...

 _ **Clearing**_

One of Naruto's clones back home who was reading had just dispelled itself in between one of Naruto's attempted strikes on his sensei's sternum and shoulder tendon. This caused a moment of reflexive hesitation on Naruto's behalf, which Kakashi took full advantage of and use this to duck and sweep out Naruto from beneath. Naruto cursed and switched with a clone hidden in the forest as Kakashi stamped down hard on the clone.

Kakashi blew out a small sigh. _'At this rate Minato sensei, He will surpass you just because of his pure stamina and speed. That Hummingbird kata sure suits him a little too well. Well as much as I would like to train Minato and Kushina sensei's son, we have to see what the other cute genin can do'_ thought Kakashi as he shunshined into the trees and creeped up behind a certain pink haired banshee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH SASK-" screamed Sakura before passing out which she was hopeful for so she didn't have to see the bloodied body of Sasuke before her. The rest of the occupants in the training ground couldn't help but sweat drop at Sakura's fangirl antics. Said raven haired boy wasn't too happy that he hadn't had much action so far and was starting to feel anxious as he hadn't seen Kakashi since his bout with Naruto.

Sasuke was about to move when he realised his legs were sinking. As much as he tried to move around, his legs were completely and utterly stuck in place and disappearing fast. He quickly drew a kunai in each hand as he heard a branch of to his North West break. Before he could so much as utter a word he saw silver hair come into the light.

"Maaaa, Sasuke you shouldn't lose your concentration for even a second on the battlefield" spoke Kakashi sagely even though he had his Icha Icha out and had a small red tint across his cheeks.

"Don't mock me Kakashi" said Sasuke with a growl. He would find a way out of this sinking hole.

"Come find me when you do Sasuke kun, Ja ne" waved Kakashi as he walked away grinning like a madman. _'I almost forgot how fun it is to play around with the cute wannabe genin.'_

Kakashi's musings were cut short as he caught three shuriken on his middle finger. He saw two more kunai come at him but almost dropped his orange bible when he saw them transform into Naruto's coming at him with the same speed as the previous kunai. He swerved out of the way of one before he brutally skewered the shadow clone with a shuriken to the forehead.

Naruto jumped out at Kakashi from above with an open palm which Kakashi substituted to get out of the way of. Kakashi's eyes widened as where he substituted to was filled with small fuinjutsu scrolls which were pinned to the bark of the trees surrounding him. Recognising the kanji from what little Minato sensei he inwardly shrieked. Was this the power of Ramen?

 _ **B**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _M_ _ **!**_

The surrounding trees were completely destroyed and a small clearing was made near the river. Naruto jumped up from the river, sealing his orange jacket as it was wet and heavy and would only serve to slow him down, which left him in a slightly burned and torn mesh shirt.

"Maybe I went a little overboard" chuckled Naruto slightly worried if he just burned one of Konoha's best Jonin in history. He didn't even need to research it, He remembered him from the bingo book he had read. He doubt he killed Sharingan no Kakashi He kept looking around for any sign of the Jonin

"Try a little harder next time, ne?" panted a slightly worn out Kakashi who was crouched behind Naruto. If he hadn't been expecting something like that, he would definetly be dead. He could already see Asuma and Gai laughing at the fact THE Copy Ninja Kakashi is being challenged by a fresh GENIN. He was no Uchiha but he did have some pride to protect.

" _ **A Thousand Ye-**_ "

 _ **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball technique)"**_

He could feel the heat coming off the jutsu before he even turned around and when he did he almost fainted. A decently sized fireball was heading his and therefore Naruto's way. _'No way a fresh genin non- jinchuriki should have the amount of chakra to perform such a jutsu!'_ Thought Kakashi as he channelled chakra to his legs and sprang to the side of the ball into the river. He sensed Naruto switch with a clone in the trees. He smiled. These two were definitely going to be great if they ould pass his test.

"SASUKE TEME YOU COULDVE BURNT ME YOU DIC-"

"Naruto I've seen you fight I knew you could get away if needed don't underestimate my perceptiveness".

Naruto was about to retaliate when he stopped and thought about what Sasuke had said. It was probably the nicest thing Sasuke had ever said period but he knew it was a backhanded compliment. He didn't fail to notice the prideful comment which he wouldn't admit to anyone but it was pretty cool. This was Sasuke acknowledging Naruto as a rival and a person.

"Dammit teme, fight me after we beat baka sensei, ne?" smirked Naruto whci Sasuke returned in full force. "But right now we need to work together to beat his ass right".

At that moment Kakashi jumped out the river and dashed towards the duo that sped off to meet their sensei.

DINGGGGGGGGGG

Halfway through their epic run towards eachother the noon bell had rung. Naruto stumbled and fell face first into the ground.

"Sakura you can come out now" said Kakashi. "Naruto, im very impressed with you taijutsu and fuinjutsu which combined with your creativeness and experience in pra- uhhh traps caused you to be a real threat. Just refine your fuinjustu and chakra control and you'll be fine". Naruto practically glowed at the praise he got. It was every day he got praised for something, let alone a A-rank jonin who's in the bingo books. Kakashi slipped in the chakra control because he really wanted to test out something that would work immensely well with Naruto's reserves

"Sasuke I didn't see you taijutsu but I've heard it's the best in the academy and it challenged Mizuki san to the point of him actually having to try. Your Ninjutsu is unheard of in a genin but don't get big headed because you don't have a lot of stamina or awareness. Sasuke could barely contain his glee. He was powerful already he could already see him killing Itachi. The area around them suddenly dropped a hundred degrees.

"You used a potentially lethal jutsu against a teammate, regardless of the situation or his abilities that was the wrong move. Dont do it again. Those who break the rules are trash, But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash". The temperature slowly returned to normal and Team 7 slowly blew out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Sakura you were useless. You fell to a simple D-rank genjutsu and you have pitiful reserves thought you are a civilian". Sakura looked on the verge of tears but Kakashi wasn't done. "You have the potential to be a great medic of genjutsu specialist with you amazing control and small reserves, you just need an adjustment" said Kakashi as nicely as he could bare

"Well that's it Team 7 meet here tomorrow ,Ja ne" waved Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Did we ... pass?

...

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

"Ahhhhh Kakashi san, just in time" spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi whilst smiling lightly. He had a slightly singed Konoha flak jacket with torn up pants and a slightly sagged demeanour.

"Kakashi you ok, surely you couldn't have had trouble with some genin ?" asked Hiruzen teasingly. All the Jonin instructors had watched the 'test'through his purple ball.

Kakashi looked at the Third Hokage with a knowing eye "With all due respect Hokage sama, what are you feeding those children."

The whole room burst into laughter.

...

End of chapter please rate and review

 **Takeshi16**


End file.
